


Assorted Tiny!Rumple Prompts

by lizandletdie



Series: Mantis TEA Thank You [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted short drabbles from my Size Doesn't Matter!verse, wherein Rumple accidentally gets shrunk down to 9 inches tall, he and Belle reach a new stage of their relationship, and y'all got way too excited about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS: Tiny!Rumple discovers what multiple orgasms do to Belle
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

He may have pushed her too far this time.  Rumpelstiltskin would be the first to admit he was generally taking advantage of the relative comfort she felt with him when he was small sized.  She would carry him around like a house pet, stroking him and cuddling him…and carrying him to her bed whenever she wanted.  He was more monster than man these days, but he was still enough of both to take full advantage of this little indulgence.  Lately, he’d dedicated himself to a study of how many orgasms he could wring out of her in one of these sessions.

His current record was six, but today was chilly and she was languid and loathe to climb out of bed.  He had every hope of besting that.

He was currently sitting between her thighs, alternating between stroking her clit and massaging her less sensitive areas so as not to overwhelm her as he worked her towards number five for the morning.  He licked her teasingly as she gasped and moaned her way through and he was now on his way to number six.

By the time he’d begun on number seven, though, she gasped and bucked her hips away.

"Rumple," she yelped.  "That’s enough."

He growled his disapproval, but she reached down and pulled him back towards her upper body.

"No more," she panted.  "It’s too much."

He didn’t argue with her — he’d never argue with her about that sort of thing — but that didn’t stop him from being a little disappointed.

"I’m sorry," he said simply.  "I got a little over excited."

She yawned and stretched out, cuddling him to her chest in a way he’d never admit to liking as much as he did.

"There’s plenty of time," she reminded him.  "I’m not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIPPERQUEEN93: Can we get the morning after the original tiny rumple fic? Awkward rumbelle is the best
> 
> ENDANGEREDSLUG said:  
> Tiny!Rumple prompt: he reverts back to his teeny size every time he gets turned on. Which is a lot now.

He hadn’t spent the night in her room.  It just seemed like asking for trouble, for one of them to get too attached.  Not that he wasn’t fairly sure he was already dangerously attached, but there was no reason to let her know that.

He knew he was going to have to face her eventually (although he had half a mind to avoid her for the next rest of her life), but he hadn’t quite expected her to be so cheerful about it the next morning at breakfast, swanning around with the tea tray like nothing strange had happened the night before.

"Good morning," she said sweetly, setting the tray down in front of him and plopping down on the table without so much as a by-your-leave.  Not that she’d ever need one, but still.

He nodded, not sure what she expected him to say in response, so instead he made a show of preparing his tea incredibly precisely.

"Sleep well?" she ventured again.

"I did, yes," he said to his cup.  "Did you?"

"I did," she replied.  "Thank you for asking."

"No…discomfort?"

"I’m very fine, thank you."

"Good," he said to one of the tapestries.  "That’s good."

She didn’t say anything, and he didn’t push.  It was too hard to look at her now that he knew what want lay underneath her pretty blue dress and her teasing demeanor.  She was beautiful, and passionate and had been so willing to touch and be touched.  Curious and eager.  She was perfect, and he couldn’t get the thought of her out of his mind.

The thought was now ping ponging its way through his brain, taunting him with her nearness and the vague scent of her wafting towards him, traveling through him and heating his blood.

"Oh my gods!" she exclaimed, dropping her cup and gaping at him.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tease her for breaking more of his china, but quickly realized something was wrong. Belle wasn’t that big, unless…

"You’re small again," she said dully.  "How did you get small again?"

"I don’t know," he admitted.  "But this is going to take a little more work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: Tiny!Rumple plays (or cuddles) with Belle's hair

He didn’t really dislike being small anymore, even though the fact that it occasionally happened without warning was a bit annoying.

Mostly, if he were being honest with himself (which he rarely was), he liked that Belle fussed when he was.  He didn’t like to think about the reasons for that, he just liked to experience them without guilt.

Her comparative ease with dealing with his miniature form compared to his full size one made him feel more secure, and gave him an insight into her that he otherwise didn’t think he’d have.  It also gave him the freedom to touch her. 

 He was seated on her shoulder as she read, some silly book about knights and fair maidens, but it wasn’t a knight that sat weaving braids into her hair — it was him.  He was the one who got to feel its warmth draped over him.

He liked her hair, liked the weight of it and its cozy intimacy.  He missed this a little bit when it was gone.


	4. Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple is sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Belle finds a reason to lick tiny!Rumpel. (Could go along with the prompt where he falls into something at dinner. ;)
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Back to your regularly scheduled porn! :D Tiny!Rumple falls into something at dinner. Belle, of course, is more than happy to give him a tiny bubble bath.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Belle gives tiny!Rumple a handjob… Er, fingerjob? And maybe even a blowjob. :D

“Ugh,” Belle groaned as she plucked Rumplestiltskin out of the honey pot he’d somehow fallen into. “You’re disgusting.”

“I didn’t exactly plan this you know,” he grumbled. “Would you mind setting me down?”

“You’ll get footprints on the table,” she replied, holding him carefully in the palm of both hands.

She wasn’t sure how he’d managed to yet again get himself into this particular (miniature) state. He seemed to have some idea of what was going on, but he didn’t seem particularly inclined to share that knowledge from her. All she knew is that sometimes she’d walk into a room and  _poof!_  This time for some reason he’d landed in honey when it had happened. What he was doing above the honey she couldn’t begin to comprehend, but she tried not to ask questions about his work in the tower. He was lucky he hadn’t drowned before she could rush over and pull him out.

“It’s my table to get footprints on,” he replied in a growly voice that would probably have sounded dangerous if he was taller. “I need to get work done.”

“You need my help,” she sing-songed. So far, the only remedy they’d found for this particular conundrum was a kiss. If he knew why that worked, he didn’t share it with her, but all she had to do was give him a little kiss on his head and he’d instantly poof back to his regular size. She liked making him ask for it, though, and he hated asking.

“No I don’t,” he replied far too fast. “I’ve found a spell that I’m quite certain will work.”

“And yet the book is on the table,” she shot back. “And you’re right here in my hands. A less scrupulous person could take advantage.”

He gave her a withering glare as she set him down on the table next to his book.

“Thank you,” he replied. “The spell is on the marked page.”

“I didn’t hear a please,” she teased him.

He glared at her again but she remained firm this time.

“Please,” he hissed between his pointy teeth. “Could you turn to the marked page?”

“Of course,” she said cheerfully, flipping the book opening and propping it up so he could read it easier. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

He didn’t acknowledge her cheerful sarcasm as he began muttering the incantations on the page. She fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and tried to wipe off the honey, glancing up once he’d finished the words. There was a faint purple cloud swirling around him and some sparks and for a moment she thought he may have pulled it off except when the smoke faded out he was only about three inches taller than he had been.

“That’s  _it_?” he exclaimed, staring at himself. “That wasn’t even worth the effort.”

“Oh I don’t know, Rumple,” she said, picking him back up. “Some men would love an extra three inches.”

She wasn’t sure how she managed to keep a straight face as she said it, especially with the absolutely ridiculous face he’d made as though he couldn’t quite tell if she’d meant it as an innuendo or not. Despite her sheltered upbringing, Belle was really only a virgin in the most technical of senses at this point. He’d had arms inside of her, and they’d had mutual climaxes – but he’d never technically  _penetrated_  her or let her try anything when he was his regular size. He’d never even kissed her on the lips (well, the ones on her face).

“Where are we going?” he said after a long moment of looking at her slackjawed.

“You need to be cleaned,” she replied simply. “And it’ll be far easier to do when you’re this big than when you’re back to your normal self.”

“I’m fine,” he said in a huff. “I can certainly take care of that by myself.”

“But you don’t take care of your clothes,” she replied. “And have you ever tried to get honey out of silk?”

“Have  _you?_ ”

“That is entirely beside the point,” she teased him as she made her way into the bathing suite that was attached to her room and set him on the vanity. “I can’t imagine it’s pleasant.”

He seemed uncomfortable now, shifting from leg to leg as she filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. She liked him when he was little, it stripped away some of the façade he usually put up and left him more open.

When the tub was full, she fetched a pair of towels and set herself to taking off her clothes.

“Belle,” he said from his vantage point at hip level. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t exactly put you in there alone,” she replied as sensibly as possible. “I’d lose you in the bubbles.”

Rumple looked like he was considering whether or not he wanted to die as she shed her skirt and petticoats until she was in a shift and short bloomers.

“Would you prefer I left these on?” she asked him as innocently as possible. The fabric was a fine cambric and nearly translucent while dry. You could read through it when it was wet.

He licked his lips nervously as he looked her up and down and then finally nodded. She shrugged, picking him up and sitting in the oversized tub with him held in her hand.

“You’re going to have to take your own clothes off,” she reminded him before she set him in the water with her. “I can’t undo the buttons or the laces.”

His eyes went wide.

“I thought we were cleaning my clothes too,” he said suspiciously, clearly trying not to notice the way the water had splashed over her chest. “Wasn’t that the entire point of this exercise?”

“I can do both at the same time,” she replied. “But you won’t get clean under your clothes if you leave them on.”

She could tell he was trying not to find this interesting. He was only looking at her in passing and he was fidgeting more than usual. Belle had grown up in wartime and spent more than a few hours in a medical tent where soldiers might not necessarily realize who she was or that she could hear them – the intricacies of the male brain had long ago ceased to be a mystery, and Rumpelstiltskin was a man in every way that she could tell. He may not want to acknowledge it, but the illusion of modesty seemed to excite him. He liked to pretend like whatever happened between them at these times was an accident or didn’t really count for whatever reason. Belle took a less philosophical approach to things; they had been intimate before and she would like to do it again and if she had to make him think she hadn’t planned it then she would do just that.

He finally nodded, stripping off waistcoat and shirt and handing them to her so she could set them in the water. The boots and pants took a little more time, and she placed those outside the tub. They would need more attention later to see if she could even salvage them. She’d never really seen him naked before, and he didn’t seem particularly keen for her to see him now. He stood with hands covering himself as much as possible, though not quite enough to prevent her getting an eyeful.

“See something you like, Dearie?” he asked her suspiciously.

“Perhaps,” she replied, lifting him to her mouth to lick his arm gently with her tongue.

He faltered a little and was staring at her nervously when she moved him back into her eye line.

“Couldn’t resist,” she said by way of defense, pulling her knees up to set him down in her lap halfway in the water.

“So why the spell?” she asked him as conversationally as she could while she carefully rubbed the soapy water into his body with her fingertips. “I mean, we know how to fix it, don’t we? A kiss?”

“I can’t ask you to keep doing that,” he grumbled, not quite looking at her. “And we need a longer term solution to the problem than that.”

She didn’t say anything, just kept stroking him as gently as she could. He was halfway submerged in the water, but she could still see that he was responding to her touches. She wondered idly if he’d like it if she moved her hands lower before deciding to find out.

“I’ll let you get your own hair,” she said apologetically. “I’m afraid I won’t be much help with lathering it like this.”

He was still eyeing her suspiciously, but he nodded curtly and slid lower on her lap to dunk his head under water. He came up and set to trying to work the sticky stuff out of his hair and she idly began rubbing her fingers up and down his legs as he did. He stilled after a while, watching her warily as her hands crept closer and closer to his groin.

“What are you doing?” he said after a little while.

“Let me?” she asked him sweetly. “You do it for me all the time when you’re like this.”

He didn’t say yes, but he didn’t stop her either as her fingers moved higher until she was brushing his cock with her thumb. He let out a little choked noise as she moved up and down against him as gently as she could. She was always a little scared of crushing him when he was like this, but it didn’t stop her wanting.

He whimpered a little and she stopped quickly, afraid that she’d hurt him. His eyes flew open as her hands left him and she realized that it hadn’t been a whimper of pain.  _Oh._

“Can I try something else?” she asked him. “I have an idea.”

He nodded after a moment and she lifted him to her face again, licking up his length gently. He groaned and she did it again, liking the way he was squirming in her hands.

Emboldened, she swirled her tongue around his cock. She’d never tried this before, but she’d been wanting to since he’d done the same for her the first time. Finally, she parted her lips and very carefully held him between them.

It took her a moment to realize he was getting bigger in her mouth and hands, and soon he was standing in the water in front of her with his legs on either side of her hips and his erection still in her face. Apparently, he hadn’t quite realized what had happened much faster than she did, because after a second he looked down and jumped backwards so fast she reached out for him to make sure he didn’t trip and hurt himself.

“So apparently that counts as a kiss,” she said breathlessly. “Good to know.”

“Right,” he said, covering himself with both hands. “I’ll just…be going then.”

“Rumpelstiltskin wait,” she exclaimed, reaching for his wrist before he could leave the tub. “You don’t have to go.”

“It’s no matter,” he said with a flick of his wrist. “I’ll leave you to your bath.”

“But what if I want you to stay?” she clarified, realizing belatedly she hadn’t quite said what she’d really meant. “What if I don’t want to stop?”

He seemed torn for a second, and Belle couldn’t risk letting him go. She’d never know another person, but she wanted to know him. Without breaking eye contact or letting go of his wrist, she slid her free hand to her bust and started undoing the tiny pearl buttons holding the neck of her shift together until it slid down one shoulder haphazardly. That seemed to be all it took to have him back in the water with her, crouched between her legs as though he was ready to spring at any moment. She liked the frightful energy of him, barely contained as his hand went to the exposed skin of her chest and then brushed across her neck.

“You’re a strange girl,” he said in a hoarse whisper after a few minutes. “So strange.”

He didn’t attempt to touch her any further, so she touched herself. She remembered the attention he’d paid her breasts the last time, and slid her hands down to cup them through the shift, her thumbs rubbing her nipples through the thin fabric. That was all it took, apparently. He lunged forward, laying between her legs and pressing kisses to her neck and chest. He was driving her crazy with want, and she couldn’t lift her arms for the neck of her shift being so low. It didn’t take long for Belle to wriggle out of her bloomers and hook her ankles behind his knees. He barely seemed to notice what she’d been doing until she pulled herself flush against him.

“Belle,” he growled in her ear. “You can’t…be careful, sweetheart.”

“I want to,” she whispered, stroking his hair. “Please?”

He let out a soft groan, but didn’t move away as she pressed herself into his erection.

“Gods, Belle,” he mumbled.

He started moving softly against her, brushing past her apex until she was a sobbing puddle of need.

Finally he lined himself up with her and thrust in long and slow. She almost shrieked from the sheer sweet relief of him finally being inside of her while he was his normal size. He rocked against her, seeming confused at her panting arousal.

“Yes,” she managed to get out. “Don’t stop.”

He pulled out and thrust into her again, still slow and hard as his clever fingers worked their way between him and started teasing her until she shook and shattered and came beneath him with a cry. He followed soon after, thrusting faster and faster and collapsing over top of her with his head resting on her chest. She worked her arms free of the shift and held him close to her heart.

They would need to talk soon and discuss this new change. She was sick of him pretending like this wasn’t a thing that happened, but that could wait until she could see straight.


End file.
